eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Haus Targaryen
|Erbe = Königin Daenerys Targaryen (selbsternannt) |Region = Valyria |Region_2 = Kronlande |Region_3 = Sklavenbucht |Titel = Lord der Sieben Königslande |Titel_2 = König der Andalen, der Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen |Titel_3 = Prinz von Drachenstein |Titel_4 = Prinz von Sommerhall |Titel_5 = Königin von Meereen |Titel_6 = Khaleesi von des Großen Grasmeers |Lehnsherr = keiner (Souverän) |Nebenlinien = Haus Schwarzfeuer |Nebenlinien_2 = Haus Baratheon von Sturmkap |Gründer = Aegon I. Targaryen |Gegründet = |Ahnenwaffe = Schwarzfeuer, Dunkle Schwester }} Haus Targaryen (engl.: House Targaryen of King's Landing) ist eine hochadelige Familie mit valyrischer Abstammung, die dessen Untergang überlebt hat. Sie lebten Jahrhunderte lang auf der Insel Drachenstein, welche vor dem Untergang Valyrias ein Außenposten des valyrischen Freistaats war, bis Aegon Targaryen und seine beiden Schwestern auf ihren Drachen reitend die Sieben Königslande eroberten. Haus Targaryen beherrschte Westeros dann fast 300 Jahre lang bis zu Roberts Rebellion achtzehn Jahre vor der Handlung von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer. Ihre Sitze waren die Insel Drachenstein und die Hauptstadt Königsmund. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen einen roten, dreiköpfigen Drachen auf schwarzem Grund. Sekundärquellen zufolge lautet das Motto des Hauses: Feuer Und Blut. Bräuche und Merkmale Der dreiköpfige Drache im Banner steht für Aegon und seine beiden Schwestern Rhaenys und Visenya. Obwohl Aegon Königsmund zu seiner neuen Hauptstadt machte, blieb Drachenstein insofern wichtig, als dass die Thronfolger stets Lords von Drachenstein waren. Das Haus Targaryen lebte ursprünglich den Glauben an die Götter von Valyria. Irgendwann vor der Eroberung Westeros' konvertierten die Targaryen zu den Sieben, der dominierenden Religion des Kontinents. Trotz alledem praktizierten sie weiterhin die valyrische Tradition der inzestuösen Heirat zwischen Bruder und Schwester oder sonstigen nahen Verwandten, um ihr Blut vor fremden Einflüssen aus anderen Adelsfamilien zu schützen. Nach ihrem Tod werden Angehörige der Targaryen gewöhnlich verbrannt. thumb|350px|Das Vermächtnis des Drachengeschlechtes (von Veronica V. Jones ©FFG ) Die Targaryen sind das Blut der Drachen. Das Aussehen der Targaryen spiegelt die Schönheit des alten Valyria wider: sie haben veilchenblaue, indigofarbene oder violette Augen und silber-goldenes oder platinweißes Haar. Die Targaryen können Hitze und Feuer besser widerstehen als gewöhnliche Menschen, was aber nicht heißt, dass sie immun gegenüber Feuer sind. Viserys Targaryen behauptet gegenüber Daenerys Targaryen, dass die Targaryen immun gegenüber Seuchen und Krankheiten seien, und Daenerys kann sich tatsächlich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie jemals krank geworden ist. Ein weiteres typisches Merkmal ist die Fähigkeit der so genannten Drachenträume: der Träumer erlebt eine Art Vorahnung von künftigen Ereignissen. Vor dem Untergang von Valyria hatte die jungfräuliche Tochter eines Adliger aus Valyria mit Namen Aenar Targaryen Visionen, die das Schicksal des Freistaats vorausahnten. Daraufhin verlegte Aenar den Sitz seines Hauses nach Drachenstein. Zwölf Jahre später ging der Freistaat tatsächlich unter. Eine mögliche Folge der inzestuösen Tradition ist die Tendenz, dass manche Familienmitglieder dem Wahnsinn verfallen sind. König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen erklärte Ser Barristan Selmy einst, dass bei jeder Geburt eines Targaryen die Götter eine Münze werfen, um zu entscheiden, ob bei dem Kind Wahnsinn oder Größe die Oberhand behalte. Drachen : siehe auch: Drache Die Targaryen sind bekannt als Drachenlords. Sie stehen diesen Kreaturen näher als jeder andere Mensch. Aegon I. Targaryen brachte in seinen Eroberungskriegen erstmals Drachen nach Westeros. Dort wurde weiterhin Drachen gehalten und aufgezogen, bis der letzte von ihnen unter der Herrschaft Aegons III. Targaryen starb. Trotzdem war die 300-jährige Regierungszeit der Targaryen vor allem durch ihre Drachen geprägt. Um sie in Königsmund aufziehen zu können, bauten sie die so genannte Drachenhöhle, ein riesiges Kuppelgebäude. Die drei Drachen, die Aegon mit nach Westeros gebracht hatte, waren Vhagar, Meraxes und Balerion. Auch neue Drachen wurden in Westeros geboren als Nachkommen dieser drei. Nichtsdestotrotz verringerte sich die einst große Anzahl der Drachen im Laufe der Jahrzehnte, sei es durch Kriege oder durch die zunehmende Degeneration im Laufe der Generationen. Der letzte Drache der Targaryen war ein deformierter und unfruchtbarer Drache, der sehr jung starb. Es ist nicht genau bekannt, warum die letzten Drachen ausstarben. Der Legende nach vergiftete Aegon III. sie, aber Erzmaester Marwyn vermutet, dass auch die Maester etwas damit zu tun gehabt haben. Eine weitere Erklärung ist, dass Drachen viel Platz brauchen, damit sie nicht eingehen und dass sogar die gigantische Drachenhöhle diesen Platz nicht bieten konnte. Geschichte Valyrischer Freistaat Die Targaryens entstammen reinstem valyrischem Blut und waren Drachenherren eines alten Geschlechts. Sie gehörten allerdings nicht zu den Mächtigsten der vierzig Familien im Valyrischen Freistaat, und als Aenar Targaryen nach einer Vision seiner Tochter Daenys der Träumerin von der Zerstörung Valyrias im Jahre seinen gesamten Besitz verkaufte und mit seiner Familie, seinen Sklaven und fünf Drachen nach Drachenstein übersiedelte, wurde seine Flucht von seinen Rivalen als feige Kapitulation angesehen. Auf diese Weise entgingen die Targaryens jedoch als einzige Drachenherren dem Untergang von Valyria, der zwölf Jahre später stattfand. Lords von Drachenstein Da die Insel von Drachenstein mitten in der Schwarzwasserbucht lag, konnte sich das Haus am Handel in der Region bereichern. Während die Targaryens den Himmel beherrschten, kontrollierten die Schiffe der verbündeten Häuser Velaryon und Celtigar, welche ebenfalls valyrischen Ursprungs waren, den mittleren Bereich der Meerenge. Dennoch ließen Aenars Nachfahren das Festland von Westeros weitgehend unbeachtet und wandten sich stattdessen den Ereignissen in Essos während des Jahrhunderts des Blutes zu. Aenars Nachfolger als Lord von Drachenstein war sein Sohn Gaemon, der Brudergemahl von Daenys, welcher als Gaemon der Glorreiche berühmt wurde. Nach Gaemons Tod herrschte sein Sohn Aegon zusammen mit seiner Schwestergemahlin Elaena. Ihnen folgten ihr Sohn Maegon, dessen Bruder Aerys und Aerys' Söhne Aelyx, Baelon und Daemion. Daemions Sohn Aerion heiratete Valaena Velaryon, welche mütterlicherseits von den Targaryens abstammte, und zeugte mit ihr die Kinder Visenya, Aegon und Rhaenys. Aegon heiratete seine beiden Schwestern, was als ungewöhnlich angesehen wurde, aber nicht ohne historisches Vorbild war. Von den fünf Drachen, die Aenar der Auswanderer mit in den Westen gebracht hatte, lebte zu Aegons Zeit nur noch Balerion, außerdem waren in der Zwischenzeit noch Vhagar und Meraxes geschlüpft. Obwohl sich Aegon im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorfahren stets mehr für Westeros als für den Osten interessiert hatte, trat er gegen Ende des Jahrhunderts des Blutes einem Bündnis gegen Volantis bei, welches sich nach dem Untergang Valyrias als dessen Erbe betrachtete. Nachdem die Vormachtstellung von Volantis gebrochen war, wandte sich Aegon dem Westen zu. Dorne ist das einzige der alten Königreiche, das nicht von Aegon dem Eroberer bezwungen werden konnte, da sich die Dornischen mit einem Guerillakrieg in der dornischen Wüste gegen die Eroberer erfolgreich zur Wehr setzten, die bei dieser Art von Krieg ihre Drachen nicht ausspielen konnten. Aegon entschied, dass eine Eroberung zu viele Opfer kosten würde und er ließ Dorne als einziger Region der alten Königreiche seine Souveränität. Einige Targaren-Herrscher versuchten in der Folge, Dorne zu erobern, am berühmtesten wurde dabei das Scheitern des erst 14-jährigen König Daeron I. Targaryen . Zwei Jahrzehnte nach Daeron I. wurde Dorne dann doch noch durch Heirat und auf friedlichem Weg an die Sieben Königslande angeschlossen, als Daeron II. Targaryen, der seit etwa mit der dornischen Prinzessin Myriah Martell verheiratet war, eine Heirat zwischen seiner Schwester Daenerys und Fürst Maron Martell arrangierte. Obwohl Daenerys eigentlich Daemon Schwarzfeuer liebte und diese Liebe auch erwidert wurde, setzt Daeron II. die Heirat mit Maron durch, denn für ihn war das Wohl des Reiches wichtiger als das Glück Zweier, auch wenn ihm beide teuer waren. Durch die Heirat zwischen Maron und Daenerys wurde Dorne zu einem Teil der Sieben Königslande. Seitdem regieren die Martells als Kronvasallen des Königs in Dorne als Lords von Sonnspeer und Fürsten von Dorne. Während Daerons II. Regierungszeit erhielt der Rote Bergfried eine markante dornische Einfärbung durch das Wirken Myriah Martells. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum einige der alteingesessenen Adelsfamilien unzufrieden wurden und sich in der so genannten Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion gegen die Targaryen erhoben, allen voran Daemon Schwarzfeuer. Umstritten ist, inwiefern die frühere Liebe zwischen Daenerys Targaryen und Daemon Schwarzfeuer Mitauslöser für die Erste Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion im Jahr knapp zehn Jahre nach Daenerys' Hochzeit mit Maron gewesen ist. Fürst Doran Martell erwähnt zwar, dass sich Daeron II. zum Wohl des Reiches über die Liebe der beiden hinwegsetzte und auf die Ehe bestanden habe, doch hatten sowohl Daenerys als auch Daemon in der Zwischenzeit mehrere Kinder mit ihren jeweiligen Ehepartnern gezeugt, was gegen die These sprechen würde, dass die einstige Liebe für die Rebellion eine Rolle gespielt hat. Roberts Rebellion Als die Niederlage König Aerys' nach der Schlacht der Glocken immer deutlicher wird, schickt er seine Gemahlin Rhaella Targaryen und seinen siebenjährigen Sohn Viserys Targaryen nach Drachenstein in Sicherheit. Neun Monate nach der Plünderung von Königsmund kommt dort Daenerys Targaryen zur Welt, wobei Rhaella allerdings im Kindbett stirbt. Als Stannis Baratheon mit der neuen Königlichen Flotte Segel auf Drachenstein setzt, flieht der loyale Ser Willem Darry zusammen mit den beiden Kindern über die Meerenge nach Braavos, wo sie sich eine Zeit lang verstecken. Vor seinem Tod schloss Willem Darry ein geheimes Bündnis mit Dorne. Per Vertrag wurde festgelegt, dass Viserys Targaryen Arianne Martell heiraten soll, die Tochter und Erbin Fürst Doran Martells. Dafür wird Dorne den Targaryen dabei helfen, den Eisernen Thron zurück zu erobern. Unterzeichnet haben den Vertrag Willem, Dorans Bruder Oberyn Martell und als Zeuge der damalige Seeherr von Braavos. Als Ser Willem dann nach langer Krankheit stirbt, fliehen Viserys und Daenerys einige Jahre von einer Freien Stadt in die nächste, ständig auf der Flucht vor den Häschern König Robert Baratheons, bis sie schließlich vom mächtigen Magister Illyrio Mopatis in Pentos aufgenommen werden. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Auf dem östlichen Kontinent Essos leben die beiden letzten Nachkommen der Targaryen, Prinz Viserys und seine Schwester Prinzessin Daenerys, im Exil in der Freien Stadt Pentos. Viserys plant, seine Schwester an den Dothraki Khal Drogo zu vermählen, damit dieser ihn mit seiner Armee von Reiterkriegern bei der Rückeroberung der Sieben Königslande unterstützt. Die Heirat findet vor den Toren Pentos' nach traditioneller dothrakischer Art statt. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Maester Aemon erinnert sich voll Trauer daran, dass er in seinem Leben schon dreimal vor die schwere Wahl gestellt wurde, ob er den Treueid der Nachtwache wegen seiner Familie brechen solle: einmal als kleiner Junge, einmal als Erwachsener Mann und einmal als Greis bei Roberts Rebellion. Auf Essos verliert Daenerys zunächst Drogo und dann auch ihr ungeborenes Kind: sie erleidet eine Fehlgeburt, verursacht durch ein Blutmagie-Ritual der Maegi Mirri Maz Duur, die Daenerys betrügt. Einer Intuition folgend legt Daenerys die drei Dracheneier zu Drogo auf den Scheiterhaufen. Dazu lässt sie Mirri Maz Duur mitverbrennen. Als der Scheiterhaufen entzündet wird, hat sie eine Vision von Drogo und geht in das Zentrum der Flammen. So können die Drachen schlüpfen und am nächsten Tag findet Ser Jorah Daenerys mit drei lebendigen Drachen vor. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont erzählt Jon Schnee die Geschichte von Maester Aemon, seiner Vorfahren und Nachkommen. Daenerys führt ihr kleines Khalasar nach Drogos Tod in die Rote Wüste, wo sie in der Ruinenstadt Vaes Tolorro Rast machen. Von hier aus schickt sie Kundschafter los, aber die einzige bewohnte Stadt, die sie finden, ist Qarth. Wenig später zieht Daenerys mitsamt ihren Drachen und dem ausgehungerten Khalasar in Qarth ein und wohnt in einem Flügel des gigantischen Palastes von Xaro Xhoan Daxos. Band 10 - Ein Tanz mit Drachen Als Quentyn Martell nach langer Odyssee endlich Meereen erreicht, übergibt er Daenerys Targaryen das alte Vertragspergament Willem Darrys. Diese begreift sofort, dass Quentyn sich nun als Gemahl anbietet, um den Vertrag zu erfüllen, ist aber wenig angetan von dem jungen Prinzen. Außerdem soll am folgenden Tag ihre Heirat mit Hizdahr zo Loraq stattfinden. Vier Tage nach der Landung der Goldenen Kompanie und der Einnahme vom Greifenhorst erreicht der Junge Greif mit einer Eskorte von 100 Reitern den Greifenhorst, wo Jon Connington ihm mitteilt, dass er nach zehn Tagen Vorbereitung Sturmkap angreifen will, um eine starke Basis zu haben und Stärke zu beweisen. Er hofft, so auch potenzielle Verbündete aus Dorne, der Weite und den Sturmlanden zu überzeugen, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Der Junge Greif ist mit dem Angriff einverstanden, will den Angriff aber persönlich anführen. Nachdem Lord Maes Tyrell und Lord Randyll Tarly mit ihren Heeren in Königsmund eingetroffen sind, ernennt Ser König Regent Kevan Lennister sie zur Hand des Königs und zum Meister des Rechts. Kurz nach Cersei Lennisters Bußgang wird dann allerdings Ser Kevan, der sich um eine Versöhnung zwischen Tyrells und Lennisters bemüht, von Varys in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und umgebracht. Dieser erklärt Ser Kevan vor dessen Ableben, dass er Aegon Targaryens Rückkehr auf den Thron unterstützt und daher lieber Cersei als ihn als Regent sehe, da diese weit mehr Fehler mache als er. Haus Targaryen am Ende des 3. Jhs. *König {Viserys III.}, genannt "Der Bettlerkönig", selbsternannter König der Andalen, Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen und Lord der Sieben Königslande, im Exil. Tödlich "gekrönt" in Vaes Dothrak. *Königin Daenerys I., genannt "Daenerys Sturmtochter", Mutter der Drachen, Schwester von Viserys und letzte bekannte Targaryenerbin, Königin der Andalen, Rhoynar und der Ersten Menschen, Lady der Sieben Königslande, Khaleesi des Großen Grasmeers, Sprengerin der Ketten, die Unverbrannte, Blut des Drachen und Königin von Meereen. **ihre Drachen Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal **Khal {Drogo}, ihr Erster Gemahl, von Mirri Maz Duur geistig getötet und von Daenerys erstickt. ***{Rhaego}, ihr Sohn mit Drogo, bei der Geburt gestorben. **König Hizdahr zo Loraq XIV., ihr Zweiter Gemahl, König von Meereen, Nachkomme von Ghis, Oktarch des Alten Imperiums, Meister des Skahazadhan, Gemahl des Drachen, Blut der Harpyie. Ein Adeliger Ghiscari aus Meereen. *Maester {Aemon}, geschworener Bruder der Nachtwache. Urgroßonkel von Daenerys. Starb an einer Erkältung auf dem Meer im Alter von 102. *Prinz Aegon, Rhaegars Sohn. Es wird angenommen, er sei von Ser Gregor Clegane bei der Plünderung von Königsmund ermordet worden, wird jedoch von manchen als lebendig angesehen, unter dem Namen "Junger Greif", bei der Goldenen Kompanie. Wenn dies stimmt, ist sein Anspruch auf den Thron höher als der von Daenerys und er wäre Aegon VI. Historische Mitglieder 'Auf Drachenstein' *Aenar Targaryen, bekannt als Aenar der Exilant, erster Lord von Drachenstein. **Lord Gaemon Targaryen, Aenars Sohn, genannt Gaemon der Glorreiche, Zweiter Lord von Drachenstein. **Lady Daenys Targaryen, Aenars Tochter, genannt Daenys die Träumerin, Schwester und Frau von Gaemon. ***Lord Aegon Targaryen, Gaemons Sohn mit Daenys, Dritter Lord von Drachenstein. ***Lady Elaena Targaryen , Gaemons Tochter mit Daenys, Schwester und Frau von Aegon. ****Lord Maegon Targaryen, Aegons Sohn mit Elaena. ****Lord Aerys Targaryen, Aegons Sohn mit Elaena. *****Lord Aelyx Targaryen, Aerys' erster Sohn. *****Lord Baelon Targaryen, Aerys' zweiter Sohn. *****Lord Daemion Targaryen, Aerys' dritter Sohn, fünfter Lord von Drachenstein. ******Lord Aerion Targaryen, Daemions Sohn, sechster Lord von Drachenstein, verheiratet mit Lady Valaena Velaryon. *******Lady Visenya Targaryen, Aerions Tochter, Schwester und Frau von Aegon. *******Lord Aegon Targaryen, Aerions Sohn, der als König Aegon I. Targaryen, Aegon der Eroberer und Aegon der Drachen bekannt wird, Letzter Lord von Drachenstein. *******Lady Rhaenys Targaryen, Aerions Tochter, Schwester und Frau von Aegon. 'Die Targaryen-Dynastie' 'Die Söhne des Drachen' *König Aegon I. Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Eroberer und Aegon der Drache. Erster König der Sieben Königslande. *Königin Visenya Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aegon. **Prinz Maegor Targaryen, genannt Maegor der Grausame. Der jüngere Sohn von Aegon I. mit seiner älteren Schwester Visenya. Dritter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Maegor I. Targaryen. Verheiratet mit Ceryse Hohenturm, Alys Eggen, Tyanna von Pentos und den "Schwarzen Bräuten" Elinor Costayn, Rhaena Targaryen und Jeyne Westerling. *Königin Rhaenys Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aegon. **Prinz Aenys Targaryen, der ältere Sohn von Aegon I. mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Rhaenys. Verheiratet mit Alyssa Velaryon. Zweiter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Aenys I. Targaryen. ***Prinzessin Rhaena Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aegon, später mit ihrem Onkel Maegor verheiratet. ***Prinz Aegon Targaryen, Bruder und Mann von Rhaena. ****Prinzessin Aerea Targaryen, Tochter von Aegon und Rhaena, Zwillingsschwester von Rhalla. ****Prinzessin Rhalla Targaryen, Zwillingsschwester von Aerea. ***Prinz Viserys Targaryen. ***Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen, genannt Jaehaerys der Schlichter, Der Alte König, Jaehaerys der Weise. Vierter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen. ***Prinzessin Alysanne Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Jaehaerys I. Königin der Sieben Königslande. ***Prinzessin Vaella Targaryen. 'Ära des Alten Königs' *König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen, genannt Jaehaerys der Schlichter, Der Alte König, Jaehaerys der Weise. Vierter König der Sieben Königslande. Verheiratet mit seiner Schwester Königin Alysanne Targaryen, bekannt als die Gute Königin Alysanne. **Prinz Aegon Targaryen, starb jung. **Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen **Prinz Aemon Targaryen, verheiratet mit Joslyn Baratheon. ***Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen, bekannt als Die Königin der Herzen. Verheiratet mit Lord Corlys Velaryon, "der Seeschlange". ****Laena Velaryon. ****Laenor Velaryon. **Prinz Baelon Targaryen. **Prinzessin Alyssa Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Baelon. ***Prinz Viserys Targaryen. Fünfter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Viserys I. Targaryen. Viserys war zweimal verheiratet: Zuerst mit seiner Cousine Lady Aemma Arryn (der Tochter von Daella), dann mit Lady Alicent Hohenturm. ***Prinz Daemon Targaryen, bekannt als Der Prinz der Stadt und Lord Flohloch, kurzzeitig König der Trittsteine und der Meerenge. Dreimal verheiratet: Als Erstes mit Lady Rhea Rois, als Zweites mit seiner Cousine Lady Laena Velaryon, als Drittes mit seiner Nichte Rhaenyra Targaryen. ****Lady Baela Targaryen, Daemons Tochter mit Laena Velaryon. Zwillingsschwester von Rhaena. Kurzzeitig mit Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon verlobt. Verheiratet mit Lord Alyn Velaryon (unbekannte Nachkommen). ****Lady Rhaena Targaryen, Daemons Tochter mit Laena Velaryon. Zwillingsschwester von Baela. Kurzzeitig mit Prinz Lucerys Velaryon. Verheiratet mit Ser Corwyn Corbray (keine Nachkommen) bis zu seinem Tod, danach mit Garmund Hohenturm (6 Töchter). ****Unbenannter Sohn, starb kurz nach der Geburt. ***Prinz Aegon Targaryen. **Prinzessin Maegelle Targaryen, später Septa Maegelle. **Prinz Vaegon Targaryen, später Erzmaester Vaegon, genannt Der Drachenlose. **Prinzessin Daella Targaryen, verheiratet mit Lord Rodrik Arryn. ***Lady Aemma Arryn, ihre Tochter, verheiratet mit ihrem Cousin Prinz Viserys, der später König Viserys I. wurde. **Prinzessin Saera Targaryen. **Prinzessin Viserra Targaryen. **Prinz Gaemon Targaryen, starb jung. **Prinz Valerion Targaryen, starb jung. **Prinzessin Gael Targaryen, genannt das Winterkind. 'Nachfahren von König Viserys I. Targaryen' *Viserys' Kinder mit seiner Ersten Frau, Lady Aemma Arryn; **Ein unbekannter Sohn, starb als Säugling **Prinz Baelon Targaryen, genannt Der Erbe für einen Tag, starb einen Tag nach seiner Geburt. **Prinzessin Rhaenyra Targaryen, genannt Die Lust des Königreichs, Die Hure von Drachenstein, König Maegor mit Zitzen und Die Halbjahrkönigin. ***Rhaenyras Kinder mit ihrem ersten Mann, Ser Laenor Velaryon, es wurde gemunkelt, sie wären von Ser Harwin Kraft: ****Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon, genannt Jace, Rhaenyras ältester Sohn mit Ser Laenor Velaryon. Mit seiner Cousine, Lady Baela Targaryen verlobt. ****Prinz Lucerys Velaryon, genannt Luke, Rhaenyras zweiter Sohn mit Ser Laenor Velaryon. Mit seiner Cousine, Lady Rhaena Targaryen verlobt. ****Prinz Gottfrid Velaryon, Rhaenyras jüngster Sohn mit Ser Laenor Velaryon. ***Rhaenyras Kinder mit ihrem zweiten Mann, ihrem Onkel Prinz Daemon Targaryen. ****Prinz Aegon Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Jüngere, Regierte später als König Aegon III. Targaryen. ****Prinz Viserys Targaryen, regierte später als König Viserys II. Targaryen. ****Prinzessin Visenya Targaryen, totgeboren. *Viserys' Kinder mit seiner Zweiten Frau, Lady Alicent Hohenturm; **Prinz Aegon Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Ältere und später Aegon der Usurpator. Sechster König der Sieben Königslande, als König Aegon II. Targaryen. ***unbekannter Bastard, ein Sohn, mit einer Hure aus der Seidenstraße. ***unbekannter Bastard, ein Mädchen, mit einer Dienerin von Alicent Hohenturm. **Prinzessin Helaena Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aegon. Königin der Sieben Königslande. ***Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen, Zwillingsbruder von Jaehaera. ***Prinzessin Jaehaera Targaryen, Zwillingsschwester von Jaehaerys. Später Königin der Sieben Königslande, als Frau von Aegon III. Targaryen. ***Prinz Maelor Targaryen. **Prinz Aemond Targaryen, genannt Aemond Einauge und Aemond Familienmörder. ***Ein unbekannter Bastard mit Alys Strom. **Prinz Daeron Targaryen, genannt Daeron der Waghalsige. 'Nach dem Tanz der Drachen' *König Aegon III. Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Jüngere, Aegon der Drachentod und auch Der gebrochene König. Siebter König der Sieben Königslande. Zunächst mit seiner Cousine, Prinzessin Jaehaera Targaryen verheiratet. Diese Heirat endete kinderlos und nach Jaehaera Tod heiratete er Lady Daenaera Velaryon. **Prinz Daeron Targaryen, genannt Der Junge Drache, Aegons Sohn mit Daenaera Velaryon. Achter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Daeron I. Targaryen. **Prinz Baelor Targaryen, genannt Baelor der Selige und Baelor der Geliebte, Aegons Sohn mit Daenaera Velaryon. Neunter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Baelor I. Targaryen. **Prinzessin Daena Targaryen, genannt Daena die Trotzige, Aegons Tochter mit Daenaera Velaryon, Schwester und Frau von Baelor I. **Prinzessin Rhaena Targaryen, Aegons Tochter mit Daenaera Velaryon. **Prinzessin Elaena Targaryen, Aegons Tochter mit Daenaera Velaryon. War dreimal verheiratet, zuerst mit Ossifer Pflum, dann mit Ronnel Fünfrosen und dann mit Michael Mannkraft. ***Jon Wasser, Elaenas Bastard mit Lord Alyn Velaryon. ***Jeyne Wasser, Elaensa Bastard mit Lord Alyn Velaryon. ***Viserys Pflum, Elaenas Sohn mit Ossifer Pflum. ***Robin Fünfrosen, Elaenas Sohn mit Ronnel Fünfrosen. ***Laena Fünfrosen, Elaenas Tochter mit Ronnel Fünfrosen. ***Joslyn Fünfrosen, Elaenas Tochter mit Ronnel Fünfrosen. ***Wonne Fünfrosen, Elaenas Tochter mit Ronnel Fünfrosen. *König Viserys II. Targaryen, Zehnter König der Die Sieben Königslande. **Prinz Aegon Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Unwürdige. Elfter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Aegon IV. Targaryen. ***Prinz Daeron Targaryen, genannt Daeron der Gute. Zwölfter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Daeron II. Targaryen. Aegons Sohn mit seiner Schwester, Prinzessin Naerys Targaryen. ***Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen, Aegons Tochter mit seiner Schwester, Prinzessin Naerys Targaryen. Verheiratet mit Fürst Maron Martell. ****Aegons zahlreiche Bastarde von verschiedenen Frauen: *****Alysanne, Lilie, Weide und Rosi, Aegons Bastardtöchter mit seiner zweiten offiziellen Mätresse, Megette. *****Bellenora, Narha und Balerion Otherys, Aegons Bastarde mit seiner vierten offiziellen Mätresse, Bellegere Otherys. *****Daemon Wasser, später legitimiert als Daemon Schwarzfeuer, genannt Der Schwarze Drache und Der Prätendant. Aegons Bastardsohn mit seiner Cousine, Prinzessin Daena Targaryen. Gründer des Hauses Schwarzfeuer. *****Aegor Strom, genannt Bitterstahl, Aegons Bastardsohn mit seiner fünften offiziellen Mätresse, Barba Bracken. *****Mya, Gwenys und Brynden Strom, genannt Blutrabe, Aegons Bastarde mit seiner sechsten offiziellen Mätresse, Melissa Schwarzhain. *****Shiera Seestern, Aegons Bastardtochter mit seiner neunten offiziellen Mätresse, Serenei von Lys. **Prinz Aemon Targaryen, genannt Aemon der Drachenritter, trat der Königsgarde bei. **Prinzessin Naerys Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aegon IV. Königin der Sieben Königslande. 'Der Gute' *König Daeron II. Targaryen, genannt Daeron der Gute und Daeron der Falschgeborene. Zwölfter König der Sieben Königslande. Verheiratet mit Prinzessin Myriah Martell. **Prinz Baelor Targaryen, genannt Baelor Speerbrecher. ***Prinz Valarr Targaryen, genannt Der Junge Prinz. Verheiratet mit Kiera von Tyrosh. ****Totgeborener Sohn ****Totgeborener Sohn ***Prinz Matarys Targaryen, genannt Der noch jüngere Prinz. **Prinz Aerys Targaryen. Dreizehnter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Aerys I. Targaryen. Verheiratet mit seiner Cousine Aelinor Fünfrosen. **Prinz Rhaegel Targaryen. ***Prinz Aelor Targaryen, Zwillingsbruder und Mann von Prinzessin Aelora. ***Prinzessin Aelora Targaryen, Zwillingsschwester und Frau von Prinz Aelor. ***Prinzessin Daenora Targaryen, verheiratet mit ihrem Cousin, Prinz Aerion Targaryen. **Prinz Maekar Targaryen. Vierzehnter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Maekar I. Targaryen. Verheiratet mit Lady Dyanna Dayn. ***Prinz Daeron Targaryen, genannt "Daeron der Betrunkene" ****Prinzessin Vaella Targaryen. ***Prinz Aerion Targaryen, genannt "Aerion Leuchtflamme", "Der leuchtende Prinz" und "Aerion der Monströse". Verheiratet mit seiner Cousine, Prinzessin Daenora Targaryen. ****Prinz Maegor Targaryen. ***Prinz Aemon Targaryen, genannt Maester Aemon, ein Maester der Citadel. ***Prinzessin Daella Targaryen. ***Prinz Aegon Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Unwahrscheinliche, Aegon der Glückliche und Ei. Fünfzehnter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Aegon V. Targaryen. ***Prinzessin Rhae Targaryen. 'Nachfahren von Aegon V. Targaryen' *König Aegon V. Targaryen, genannt Aegon der Unwahrscheinliche, Aegon der Glückliche und Ei. Fünfzehnter König der Sieben Königslande. Verheiratet mit Betha Schwarzhain, genannt Schwarze Betha. **Prinz Duncan Targaryen, genannt Duncan der Kleine, Der Prinz der Drachenfliegen. Verheiratet mit Jenne von Altsteinen. **Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen. Sechzehnter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Jaehaerys II. Targaryen. **Prinzessin Shaera Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Jaehaerys. ***Prinz Aerys Targaryen, genannt Der Irre König. Siebzehnter König der Sieben Königslande, als König Aerys II. Targaryen. ***Prinzessin Rhaella Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aerys. Königin der Sieben Königslande. **Prinz Daeron Targaryen. **Prinzessin Rhaelle Targaryen. Verheiratet mit Lord Ormund Baratheon. Mutter von Steffon Baratheon. 'Die Letzten Drachen' *König Aerys II. Targaryen, genannt Der Irre König. Siebzehnter König der Sieben Königslande. *Königin Rhaella Targaryen, Schwester und Frau von Aerys II. **Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen, genannt Der Letzte Drache. Verheiratet mit Prinzessin Elia Martell. ***Prinzessin Rhaenys Targaryen. ***Prinz Aegon Targaryen. **Prinzessin Shaena Targaryen, totgeboren. **Prinz Daeron Targaryen, starb als Säugling. **Prinz Aegon Targaryen, Frühgeburt, starb als Säugling. **Prinz Jaehaerys Targaryen, starb als Säugling. **Prinz Viserys Targaryen, genannt Der Bettlerkönig. **Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen, genannt Daenerys Sturmtochter. Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * * * Einzelnachweise Targaryen Targaryen Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Valyria Targaryen